His Unspoken Words
by Fusiko
Summary: Things had yet to be said, denial standing in his way along with the completion of his dream. Sequel to Tests of Time, third part to Reality Undone. [SasuxSaku]
1. Chapter 1: Lack of Progress

**A/N: Le gasp! Tis the sequel of Tests of Time. Huzzah! Ok so I'm going to be updating this very slowly (not too slowly, but slowly) since I want to make sure I tie all lose ends and meet everyone's expectations for this…if possible hehe. I don't want to disappoint anyone by ending it on a crappy note. I have the basic outline for it but nothing's permanent. I usually adjust things based on my mood. So yeah…enjoy, tell me your thoughts and if you have any suggestions or things you're hoping to see let me know. Who knows it might just come true.**

**I enjoy messing with their lives but unfortunately I do not own them.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: ****Lack of Progress**

"Let's see, cake? Check. Food? Check. Decorations? Nope. Naruto? Nope." Glancing at the time Sakura frowned. He was late, very late despite all the reminders, warnings and slightly aggressive notes (which to some people would sound an awful lot like threats) he was still unable to make it on time. "He's turning out to be like Kakashi-sensei." She muttered irritably. Rising from the wooden table, Sakura placed the cake in the oven, just as the front door opened, heavy steps making their way in. Turning around angrily, Sakura's brow furrowed, she began to scold her tardy teammate. "Naruto, I thought I told you to…Sasuke?" She stopped taken by complete surprise. The Uchiha annoyed by her loud outburst as well as her appearance in his home, stared straight at her his expression none too happy to see her. "W-what are you doing here?" Making his way towards his bedroom, he was tempted to ignore her inquiry, not in any mood to deal with stupid questions.

"I live here." He deadpanned momentarily locking himself in his room. The kunoichi began to pace nervously, quite thankful that her dimwitted teammate was late and she prayed to kami he'd be even later.

"Sakura-chan!" Someone really hated her, really really hated her. Running towards the front door, she quickly pushed the blonde out of the Uchiha's residence, hissed to him of Sasuke's early return and then shut herself back in.

Blinking repeatedly, Naruto found himself back outside, a closed door before him. Dumbfounded to say the least he tried to piece together what had just taken place. He had arrived, was about to apologize, gagged, pushed and locked out. Why had she locked him out? She couldn't have been that mad at him. Thinking back to her expression he gulped. Then again she could have, she really could. Tentatively he reached for the door, his tanned hand shaking slightly, afraid to open it and have the rosy headed girl's fury unleashed upon him. Perhaps if he apologized, a lot, she'd let him off the hook. Settled with the idea, he proceeded to open the door when he heard her speak. _Nani? Who is she talking to?_ Listening in, his eyes widened when he heard Sasuke's name. _Eh! What's he doing back so soon?_

Having stepped back out of his room, Sasuke's brow rose, finding Sakura still in his home. "Sasuke." Sakura called nervously, trying her best to look calm, though based on her situation it was rather hard. "You're back early. I thought you wouldn't get back till tonight."

"I finished early."

"Oh, I see that's, that's nice." She laughed uneasily, desperately trying to think of a way to get the Uchiha to leave, but so far nothing was coming to mind. So deep in thought, she didn't hear when her name was called.

"Sakura." Sasuke repeated his voice sterner as he continued trying to get her lost attention. For some reason it bothered him more than usual.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?" The dark haired teen stared at the kunoichi, his expression clearly showing his displeasure, held back his urge to snap at her.

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Huh?" She only received a cold stare. "Oh, why am I here? I, uh just wanted to…" _Think, think, think!_ "Clean!" _Please believe it, please, please oh please!_ Again the raven-haired boy's brow rose. That made it twice in a day, things were beginning to enter a dangerous zone, and Sakura knew it. Her uneasy laughter sounded from her pink lips as she smiled broadly to hide her guilt of lying. Sighing he turned away, not wanting to deal with her at the moment. Next time he'd have to make sure to lay some traps before he left. Many, many traps.

Heading for the kitchen he reached for the fridge when he felt someone tugging his arm. Twitching slightly from the contact, Sasuke turned towards the agitated looking girl. "What are you doing?" Again, with the obvious, he really wanted to ignore her; frankly, he wanted her out of his house. He was tired, hungry and now irritated beyond all belief.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Getting…something to eat?" She responded, feeling completely stupid at the moment, but she would have to overlook that. She needed to get him out of the house. Again the sharigan user tried to step away only to be pulled back. Another cold stare. Sakura knew she was racking up negative points. She knew it and she knew it well enough but for the moment, she'd have to live with that. "Uh, say Sasuke how about we go out to eat?"

"No." She frowned, beginning to lose her nerve. He had to be stubborn.

"We should, my treat for completing your mission." She smiled up at him expectantly praying to every god she could think of.

"No." She really was hated by the higher ups. Pulling free from her hold Sasuke opened his fridge, stopping at the sight of the extra and completely unnecessary amount of food there. He turned towards his female companion, she just laughed, that same nervous laughter she had been doing since he arrived. "Sakura."

"So how about that restaurant."

"Sakura."

"I hear there's a new one that just opened. It should be good."

"Sakura." Her green orbs nervously avoided those dark eyes staring down at her. By mistake, her gaze lingered at the oven just enough for him to notice. Things were getting worse, all her planning, all her work was being taken apart in rapid succession. Reaching for the bar, Sakura's eyes grew as she frantically tried to think of how to stop him without looking anymore suspicious if that was even possible.

The oven door was opened, revealing the neatly decorated cake that had been placed inside and a stilled Uchiha. Before he could question her further, the front door burst open; a loud, obnoxious voice ringing out. "Oi, Sakura-chan is the teme gone yet?" Really, really hated. Looking over briefly towards Naruto and then back to Sakura, Sasuke waited for her explanation.

"Hehe, Happy Birthday Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2: Just Another Day

**A/N: Bleh it took me longer to type this up than it should have. I've had it sitting in my little notebook for around three weeks but I couldn't bring myself up to typing it. Shame on me I know. Well yeah I'm in the midst of finals so I don't know when I'll be able to bring out the third part but I'll try to update sooner. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just Another Day**

Three years , that's how long it had been. To be more precise two years, four months and seventeen days and still nothing had progressed, nothing. Zero. Zip. The flaxen haired girl sighed as she swayed a tad to the right and a tad to the left, whilst leaning against the counter, waiting for customers to come in. She had stopped pushing because she actually believed they were finally getting somewhere. She should have known better. The Uchiha though he had changed a bit, was practically the same insensitive, socially crippled, stubborn boy he had always been. Thinking back she was trying to imagine why she was so infatuated with the boy. Sakura was no better, but then again she couldn't blame her. Although she had managed to penetrate through most of his icy shields she still had a long ways to go.

"They're both fools." Ino grumbled to herself when the shop door opened. Glancing up, a familiar head of pink hair strolled over. "Well if it isn't forehead girl."

"Hi to you too Ino-pig."

"Che, what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering if you could get away for a bit to get some lunch. I don't feel like eating by myself today." Sakura replied as her large, emerald eyes scanned the shop. "You have some new flowers, they're pretty." Watching the girl, Ino couldn't help but feel sorry for her. _Stupid Sakura, she should just beat it out of him!_ Sighing, the pupil less girl rose from her seat.

"I _suppose_ I can do that since you asked so nicely." Sakura rolled her eyes as she feigned worshipping the girl.

"Oh you're _so_ generous Ino."

"I know." Smirking, she made her way around the counter, the shop keys jingling nosily in her loose fist. "I'll just close up here. It's not like we were getting any customers anyways." Making their way to the door, it opened once again, a timid looking man stepping inside. "You've got to be kidding me." Ino spat out in annoyance.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry I'll come back another-"

"No, no don't be silly. I wasn't talking to you." Ino laughed fakely dragging the man back inside, signaling to Sakura to wait a bit when two more people stepped into the shop. Her smile twitching somewhat, Ino held her composure as she welcomed them in.

-----------------------------

Rubbing his stomach contently, a pleased grin spread across his tanned face, Naruto sighed in satisfaction. Yet another great meal and he didn't have to pay. "Thanks teme." Frowning next to him, Sasuke said nothing, as he walked in his usual manner, hands deep within his pockets, shoulders slightly bent and his trademark cold demeanor etched deeply on his face. Chuckling at this, Naruto's arms slipped behind his head. "You're so lame teme."

"At least I'm not as lame as you." The grin that had been present before faded away instantly as he glared angrily at his friend who at the moment had his gaze ahead of him, seemingly disinterested. Scoffing, the blonde held his tongue reminding himself that they were supposed to get along and that it wasn't worth the argument.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The question broke the tense atmosphere, at the same time causing Naruto to look over at Sasuke in a puzzling manner as he blinked a few times. Sighing the raven-haired teen wondered how Naruto managed to go about his everyday business with his apparently empty head. "You called me out here to ask me something remember." Naruto scratched his chin, as he tried to think back mumbling quietly to himself as he tried to recall his forgotten question.

"Hmmm, ummm, let's see." The longer he took the more the sharingan user's irritation grew, knowing full well he should have disregarded Naruto when he showed up at his doorstep that morning. However Sakura's words echoed in his mind.

They were supposed to try and keep close with each other, get along. Normally he wouldn't have concerned himself with such a thing, it not being of much use to him, but he didn't want to anger the girl. She could get rather violent when angered and although he hated to admit it and most likely never would aloud, her strength frightened him at times. He had made a mental note to never have her wrath directed at him, so he complied with her childish wish. It was only because of that, or so he kept reminding himself whenever it was brought up.

"Well dobe."

"Mmm, I can't remember."

"Figures, I'm going home."

"Wait I remember now."

"No you don't."

"Haha, you got me there." Naruto chuckled, his eyes smiling veiling his cerulean orbs.

"Hn." Walking away Sasuke left Naruto behind, having had enough of his presence for the day. Laughter turning to a scowl, Naruto grumbled to himself.

"Antisocial bastard." Going the opposite way, he was barely took a step when he suddenly stopped. "Oh I remember now." Peering over his shoulder, Sasuke was no where in sight. "I'll just ask him later."

-----------------------------

"I haven't been here in a while."

"Yeah same here. I've been craving their miso for a while now."

"Why don't you come here for your weekly gatherings or whatever you call them then?" The bubblegum haired girl sighed as she glanced at the menu.

"With Naruto, please. It's almost impossible to convince him to get anything other than ramen. Plus he goes on about how **Ichiraku's** a foundation or other for us." She scowled as she recalled his words. "If you ask me he's just too cheap to spend his money on anything other than ramen."

"That's true." Both girls sighed simultaneously as they thought about the hyper-active blonde. Recovering first Ino leaned against her left arm eyeing the kunoichi before her. "Say Sakura, how come you didn't ask Sasuke-kun to eat lunch with you?" The question caused the medic-nin to stiffen slightly. "From what I know he's not out on a mission currently."

"Why would I ask Sasuke to have lunch with me? He's always too busy with training and all."

"He eats lunch I'm sure and everyone needs a break now and then." Ino pressed, her eyes never leaving Sakura's countenance.

"He doesn't eat much really so he considers it a waste of his time." Sakura replied, keeping her gaze fixed upon the menu.

"Hmmmm." The light haired girl's lips curved up a pinch as she stared across the table to the other.

"What?"

"You're afraid to ask him aren't you?"

"N-no why would I, we're friends after all." This caused Ino to sigh in disgust, as she threw her hands up into the air.

"When are you going to get somewhere already?"

'Ino." Sakura called not wanting to get into the conversation. She knew exactly where this was going and she really didn't want to hear it all over again.

"You like him right? So then do something about it. He's not dumb nor blind. I know he's noticed how you've changed."

"Ino." Sakura tried again, her tone a little firmer than before.

"So do something about it already."

"It's not that simple." Ino sighed in exasperation, already feeling herself frustrated beyond hope.

"And why not?" Keeping her gaze to the table's edge, a sad look crossed her features, a brief moment of silence ensue amongst the two.

"I can't push my feelings on him. It'll only be a bother like before. Frankly I can't blame him for having been so annoyed with me back then. I would have been too. Having him back is enough and the fact that he's opened up just a little is more than I could ask for. I can't complain really when you think about it." A small smile crept up on her rosy lips, though the melancholy expression remained.

Ino gazed at her friend in sheer amazement, shaking her head slightly, leaning back into the booth. "You're really something you know that Sakura. You've the patience of a snail." This caused the girl to laugh in which Ino ended up joining in as well.

Although she had said that to Ino, in reality she wished she could get more from the Uchiha, but she didn't want to ruin what she had managed to get from him already. Sasuke was never one to trust, but somehow she managed to get him to trust her just a little more and that she knew for him was a big step. To ask for more would just be selfish on her part. So for now, she'd just stay like this, even if the 'now' meant for all eternity.


	3. Chapter 3: A Little Birdie

**A/N: Yay and update! So I'm back from my very long trip. My grandmother seems to be fine and I seem to be getting that familiar itch to write again so all is well. So updates will probably be seen a little more now hehe.**

**

* * *

**

"Hokage-sama." Two sharp eyes rose from the endless paperwork scattered across the overcrowded desk. At one time she was sure she had seen its wooded surface, but that now was just a presumptuous notion. All that was to be seen now was pile after pile of overdue paperwork. To say the least she was in no mood for interruptions much less if they dealt with idiotic complaints that all she could truly do was listen to them, no and then dismiss then with a "promise" to look into it. So as he eyes scanned for her sudden visitor she prepared to listen to another round of endless complaints or perhaps a tiresome report that benefited no on but the speaker themselves.

Focusing on the masked figure her previous thoughts were eradicated, this was no complaint or idle report. A short nod from the pig-tailed woman and the Anbu proceeded to account his troublesome news. It might have al been for the better if it had been a pointless complaint.

--------------

The whiteness of the building had long become a familiar if not comforting thing for the jinchuuriki. He had been within these very walls on many occasions, both by choice and not. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he remembered the last time he had been admitted. The pink haired medic-nin had given him quite the scolding for his carelessness. He would have sure it would have been love if he hadn't already figured out what his feelings truly were for the girl.

"Ah, Naruto-san, you're here to see Sakura-san right?" Turning toward the smiling nurse, he grinned, his lips spread wide as he revealed every tooth within his mouth.

"Un, is she busy?" A light shake of her head was all the answer he needed.

"She should be in the break room right about now. If she's not there she most likely will be there shortly."

"Sankyuu nee-san."

The familiarity of it all was nice never boring nor bothersome. He could never get tired of it for it was something he appreciated greatly.

"Ohayo Naruto-san." Giving the two girls a quick wave he slipped into the quiet room. It was empty as he had expected it to be. Not once in all the times that he had come to visit Sakura had she ever been inside sitting idly. No there was a time, though she had been sleeping after having spent hours assisting in the treatment of a patient.

Sliding down in the one of the empty seats, the coolness from the chairs back sent a slight chill down Naruto's spine, he drummed his fingers upon the table top where is warm fingers contrasted with the colder surface he waited. Occasionally he picked up on the quickened paces outside the door. Wondering if the pink haired girl would be long, his stomach growled softly. Rubbing it over his clothing Naruto grinned slightly. "Matte, matte I'll feed you soon."

"Naruto?"

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Closing the door behind her softly as she brushed her loose hair aside, tucking it behind her ear with her free hand, a sweet smile gracing her features.

"Let me guess, you're here about lunch right?"

"Eh? Chigauyo I was just passing by and eto…thought I'd come to see you since you work so had and well yeah that's it."

"Really?" Her body leaned forward as she eyed Naruto not believing a single thing that he had just said.

"Mou Sakura-chan, it's not like that." Tuning his head slightly he grumbled to himself but was still considerably loud as Sakura still heard every word. "…never believing me, I don't only think about food. I'm not Choj…" A faint blush rose to his tanned cheeks as a triumphant grin appeared behind him.

"Really now? So that wasn't your stomach that just growled now?" She joked, simultaneously poking him repeatedly. "Typical Naruto, you only come to see me for hopes of a free meal. Mataku, you really need to change that attitude of yours."

"It's not like that!"

"Whatever I'm hungry too, so let's just get some lunch before my break is over."

"Eh?"

Stepping out of the small room Sakura left Naruto behind, mouth opened, arms half flailed and utterly confused.

-----------

"Ichiraku is the best place to eat."

"Hai, Hai." Shaking her rosy head, Sakura sighed as she paid her bill excusing herself and once again leaving Naruto behind.

"Oi, Sakura-chan where are you going?"

"Back to work, obviously."

"Ah that's right this was your break. Hold on I'll walk you back."

"It's fine I can walk by myself, it's not like it's at night, it's the middle of the day. Really Naruto you're…"

"Eto, it was here somewhere. Where did I put it?" Pulling out his pockets inside out and turning his wallet over, the blonde frantically searched for his meal coupon. Rubbing her temples Sakura sighed once more.

"Mataku, you're such a pain." Walking back up to the counter Sakura placed the money owed.

"No, no I got t really, I just need to-"

"Forget it, I already paid." Lip quivering Naruto's eyes grew wide revealing more of the blue in them, as he stared back with full gratefulness.

"Sakura-chan Sankyuu!" Rushing to embrace the girl he was stopped rather forcefully by her suddenly outstretched arm.

"I get it, I get it. Now I'm late."

"Warui, I'll be sure to treat you next time to make up for it."

"Do you even have any money?" You were just paid weren't you?" Naruto's head sunk slightly as her words struck him hard.

"Daijoubu, I can still buy food."

"Saa, well then find I'll be expecting a good lunch." Waving back, Naruto kept up his stiffened smile as he tried not to look worried. As soon as Sakura was out of sight, Naruto spun around rushing back home to search for his free meal coupons.

--------

To say the least, things could have been worse. Her job could have been more difficult but in reality it wasn't, it really wasn't. Well that's what she kept telling herself as she watched the two before her. "Who am I kidding?" Sighing Ino nearly slapped herself as she continued her observations. Their distance was too great, and it was obvious that Sakura was making a huge effort to keep the conversation going. "You'd think it'd be better than this. Baka why doesn't he just hold her hand. Hold her hand already!" Growing more frustrated with every second, she bitterly watched them part, Sasuke retreating for his apartment as Sakura lingered a while longer. "That's it I'm having another chat with Sasuke-kun."


	4. Chapter 4: Old Wounds Return

**Chapter 4 :Old Wounds Return**

Early, it was early, very early. Perhaps not for him, but definitely for her. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, or more so who he had been expecting. He had a feeling who it was going to be and he was extremely annoyed already. "Naruto whatever it is go away."

"Ohayo- Sasuke-kun."

Definitely not who he was expecting.

"Oh it's you." Unsure whether he was less annoyed because it wasn't Naruto or more annoyed someone else decided to bother him.

"Sorry for coming so early, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Hn."

_There he goes again._

"Can't it wait?"

"Perhaps, but I'm not much for waiting and neither are you right?" Not bothering to say anything Sasuke just stared at the light haired girl. She was just as persistent as always, a trait that had always annoyed him.

"If this is about Sakura you might as well go home."

"Are? Who said anything about Sakura? I just wanted to have a friendly conversation with an old friend." Grinning sweetly, Ino paid no heed to the displeased look that Uchiha was giving her. If there was ever a time to get the Uchiha it was in the morning, early morning.

"Well?"

"Huh?"

"What do you have to say?"

"Why don't we sit down for a bit?"

"Just say what you have to say about her and leave." Sighing Ino dropped her sweet act, her patience beginning to dwindle. She was really beginning to wonder why she had been so infatuated with him, and how Sakura could still be.

"What gives you that impression? How do you know I'm not here for something else?"

"Stop playing matchmaker Ino, I don't want to be involved with your stupid games. If you're bored bother someone else."

"It's not a game Sasuke-kun & I'm not leaving here till you get that through your thick skull. I swear sometimes you're as dense as Naruto."

"Whatever." Turning away from the shorter girl, he stepped inside about to shut her out.

"She's serious you know, extremely. Why I don't know but she is. I doubt you'll ever find someone else who cares about you as much as her." A small opening was left as his pale hand paused for a brief moment. "Do something about it already. If you keep this up you're just going to hurt her again. If you still want to be stubborn about it then just flat out refuse her, but do something!" Having heard enough the door closed locking out Ino and her attempts to get through to the solitary Uchiha. Taking a day breath, Ino glanced up at the sky. The sun had risen higher, so making it brighter than when she had first arrived. The sky was dull, as a few grey clouds inched there way across it. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought…Sasuke-kun."

-------

"Ah perfect you're here." There was a slight cheerfulness in her voice that caught the brooding boy's attention. He allowed his eyes to wander in search of the hokage's favorite beverage. It was more than likely, she had begun her daily 'enjoyment period'. "We've received word from the Sand. They've encountered a few problems with there training grounds and have asked for assistance." Having failed in locating the tiny vessel containing the strong liquor Sasuke returned his gaze to the pig-tailed woman before him, without a word. "I'd like for you to head out right away, the sooner the better. We want to keep in good relations with them after all, so arriving late is not an option, but I'm sure you know that well."

Next to her Shizune smiled a rather odd one in fact, as Sasuke noticed the more he focused on her. If he hadn't known better he would have been positive that her lip twitched the slightest bit as she worked to keep up the phony smile. "That is all." Returning his attention to the blonde woman he took in the fierceness in her eyes. Tilting his head forward just enough to acknowledge he had heard her, Sasuke left just as silently as he had arrived.

The mission was ridiculous, a waste of his time, which only meant one thing, something was up, he was sure of it. As the door shut firmly behind him, Sasuke glanced back at the door that was separating him from the truth he lacked. Hands slipping into his warm pockets, he made his way out of the building. Whatever it was they were hiding from him, he'd find out soon enough.

_-------_

"It looks like it all went well Tsunade-sama." Her eyes never leaving the door, the boorish woman folded her hands before her, leaning her chin on her thumbs.

"I'm not so sure, but we'll have to believe he bought it. If there is one thing we can't be too careful of is Uchiha Sasuke. He's quick to pick up on things, too quick." Closing her light coloured eyes, the hokage fell back into her chair, silently wishing she had a bottle of strong sake to wash away her worries.

"What should we do then?" Opening her eyes slowly, Tsunade pondered on Shizune's question.

"For now we have to make sure to keep everything quiet until we are sure Sasuke's left the village for the Sand. If he knew anything of Itachi's whereabouts it could mean trouble."

"We've just managed to get him settled in as well, though even now the villagers are still doubtful of his alliances.

"For Sasuke, his only focus is his brother. For that reason alone we have to make sure he's as far away from the Mistas possible." Rubbing her temples, the super-strengthed woman sighed. "We'll just have to do whatever it takes to keep them separated."

"Who else knows, about him?" Shizune imagined that very few were told of the matter. For all she knew only the Anbu that reported knew of it.

"No one, yet. As soon as Sasuke leaves, I'll send Kakashi out to investigate. We need to first learn of what Itachi's planning before we can proceed any further."

Fingers digging tightly into his palms, each knuckle paled to a ghostly colour save for the strips of red that marked where the clipped nails dug in. Satisfied with the information, a pair of sandaled feet pushed off the roof top, heading away from the building and the enraging news. Every step pounded harder into the surface as every word Tsunade had uttered resonated in Sasuke's ears. Itachi was back, he was back and they were sending him away, having him run like a scared child from the shadows creeping across his bedroom windows. The thought only angered him more as he pressed deeper into the branch, snapping the limb into pieces as he leapt off. Reaching his door step, his two feet thudded onto the boards earning a low groan, as venomous red illuminated his once dark eyes. There would be no running away this time. This time he was more than prepared for the fateful meeting. Come morning he would end what would have been a lifetime goal.


	5. Chapter 5: Talks of Both Kinds

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm taking forever to update. I have all the ideas and plot worked out and whatnot but it always takes me a while to get it down on paper and then type it up. Now that I'm about to start up school I should get back into the net of things. I tend to get to class freakishly early and write until my fingers cramp up. So thanks for your patience. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Talks of Both Kinds**

Daylight had begun to break through the lingering clouds. A few rays pushing through the half-opened window, and spreading themselves upon the wooden floor. Sleep having evaded the youngest Uchiha, day had not come soon enough. If it were possible he would have left the very minute, he had heard the news, but unfortunately for him that was not possible.

For the moment, he had to play unknowing and stay calm. If anyone caught even a hint of his sudden hurry, it would be clear that something was wrong, but of course he was an Uchiha and showing emotions was not something he was known for, luckily. Playing uncaring and bored would be simple enough as long as there were no sudden delays.

Strapping his light pack onto his back, he locked his front door behind him. In mere moments, he would be a step closer to completing his revenge, to eliminating his final bad memory. Cool air delicately brushed his pallid cheeks, a reminder of the day's time, as Sasuke made his way towards the village's exit. Just a few more steps and he would be free from the ever-watchful eyes. At last, he'd see an end to his bitter wish.

-------

Yawning rather distastefully, pink hair sticking from all ends, Sakura rose from her bed the sheets slipping from her sleeping form and falling back unto the wrinkle bed. Rubbing her large emerald coloured eyes, removing the last urge of sleep from them, she glanced at the time. It was still rather early, but she supposed getting five more minutes of sleep would be worthless of the effort. Dragging herself out of bed, she prepared to go out.

It didn't take the medic-nin long to get ready. In mere minutes she had dressed, having packed all necessities the night before knowing very well how she would feel when waking at such an hour. Picking up the dark colour pack, Sakura grabbed a quick breakfast, wrapping it in a simple white cloth, deciding to eat a little later, for fear of being late. She knew very well that Sasuke started his days early, more so on days he had to leave for missions. The last thing she'd need is to miss him on his way out.

Hurrying down the various streets, the rosy-headed girl ran up the small steps, stopping upon reaching the brooding boy's door and knocking three times. Readjusting her pack, she waited but heard no footsteps approaching. It was possible that he hadn't heard, but knowing Sasuke that would have been rather unlikely, for the just in case, Sakura knocked again, this time calling out to the boy for extra assurance. When still no one answered, it came to her that he had already left.

Letting out an irritated sigh, Sakura wasted no time in rushing towards the exit. It seemed she still had not woken up early enough, despite the fact that the sun had barely risen. Not spotting anyone at the exit, she kept going, jumping up into the trees, in the direction of the Sand Village. If she were lucky, she would only be a couple of minutes behind the Uchiha. Though knowing her luck she'd be more than a little farther from him.

Picking up the pace, Sakura tried to pick up his chakra but felt nothing ahead. She couldn't believe that he was that far away from him, Sasuke wasn't one to waste time, true but she'd highly doubt he'd be in such a hurry to get to the Sand. After all the mission in itself was mere child's play, in fact it was rather insulting for the boy. Shaking her thoughts aside, Sakura tried to focus more to feel his chakra, but again there was nothing ahead, instead she felt a slight tingle of chakra off to the side.

Slowing her pace, Sakura could still pick up the faintness of the shin obi's chakra, moving at quick an incredible speed. It was almost familiar, extremely familiar, but there could be no way. Why would be it be Sasuke if his mission was in the opposite direction? Lost? No, that wasn't even an option, so what? _Maybe it isn't Sasuke. Yeah that has to be it, that's the only explanation._ Trying to work with that notion, the pink haired girl found herself trailing after the speeding ninja, the slightest of a doubt tugging in the back of her mind. A quick check never hurt. If she was wrong, well that only meant she'd be arriving a tad later than Sasuke. If she were right, well, well then she'd just have to think about it once she got there.

Picking up speed, Sakura could feel the other's presence a lot closer now. Strange enough he wasn't doing anything at all to mask his presence, which was odd. Her pebble of a doubt was beginning to fade with every inch closer she grew. Sasuke would never be so reckless; he was always scolding Naruto for the very same thing.

Thinking about pulling back, Sakura's foot took one leap forward when she caught sight of a recognizable symbol. Pushing harder onto the springy limb, Sakura stared at the familiar fan. "Sa…suke?"

Unable to play off not having heard the girl, Sasuke was forced to stop, his back still to the confused girl. He had hoped to shake her off, but obviously failed. Clenching his fist, his feet itched to keep moving forward. He was close, so close; he did not need any distractions, not now. "Sasuke? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be heading to the Sand." A faint smile came to her reddish lips. "Don't tell me you got lost." She chuckled lightly, knowing very well that the notion was absurd.

Keeping his back to her, Sasuke worked out what to say to her. If there was one person it was hard to fool, Sakura was the one. He cursed his luck; out of all the people to follow, it had to be her. "Why are you following me Sakura?"

"Huh? Oh, well uh," Laughing nervously, Sakura rubbed the back of her head, suddenly feeling completely out of place. "Tsunade-shishou assigned me to this mission at the last minute. I didn't get a chance to tell you, so I was hoping to be able to leave with you." Gritting his teeth, Sasuke could feel the distance between him and his brother growing farther with every word Sakura uttered. Craning his neck towards her, Sasuke glanced back at her, his irritation neatly displayed on his handsome visage. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. He needed to get rid of her and he wanted to do so soon.

"You're on this mission?"

"Y-yeah."

"Why?" His dry tone had a harshness to it, that all so Sasuke touch to it that sent many Shinobi away in mere seconds, for fear of bothering him further.

"I-I don't know. I guess they needed more help. So we should probably get going." Slowly moving her gaze towards the way they should have been going, Sakura waited for him to take the lead. Instead, Sasuke just stood there, staring at her, his expression not giving away anything other than his rooted impatience. Making the first move herself, Sakura backtracked, waiting with her next step for him to follow. Again, she found, him unmoved, his eyes still on her.

Worry growing in her; she knew he had other plans in mind. "You're not going are you?" Her question was met with silence. Afraid to look back, she stood still, eyes keeping ahead. "Where are you going?" She knew he wouldn't answer her, but what else could she say to him. Stopping him would be near impossible. Sasuke was as stubborn as Naruto, the only way to hold them back would be to break their legs, and still they'd try. Sakura was strong, but Sasuke was fast, even to think of trying something like that would only end in him outrunning her, oh so she imagined. The effort would go wasted.

"Just go on without me. You should be enough." Turning away, Sasuke anticipated another question from her though none came. More than a little surprised, he almost turned back to look at her, to see her silent plea for an answer. Holding back the urge, Sasuke jumped away, wanting to distance himself as quickly as possible. Instead of a question stopping him, the sound of another footstep did. Spinning back, he found Sakura following him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"No you're not."

"Why not?"

"Because you're not." Sasuke did not have time to deal with this. "Go back."

"No."

"Sakura."

"Don't tell me to go back because I won't."

"You have a mission."

"So do you." Her stubborn gaze burned into him, an almost perfect replica of his own.

"I have more important things to do." Wanting to leave it at that, Sasuke tried to step away, only to find the green-eyed girl in front of him, marring his way. "Sakura."

"Don't say it again because you're wasting your breath. I'm not going back, not until you tell me why you're so determined to go this way?" Finishing her sentence, a terrible thought came to her, causing her heart to feel a tight squeeze. "You're…not leaving again…are you?"

Noticing the change in her tone, Sasuke had to look away from her line of sight, the look she carried, bothering him too much. This was growing more complicated than he wanted it to, and if he said the wrong thing, he'd only waste more time. Every second wasted, was another second Itachi was still left alive.

"No." The simple word brought more relief to Sakura than anything else probably could have. Hearing her breathe out, Sasuke figured she had been holding it in awaiting his answer. It seemed he had no choice but to tell her, anything else he invented would only lead to more questions. He did not have the time for any more questions. "Itachi's at the Mist and I'm going."

Not another second was allowed to pass to give the girl a chance to register it all before Sasuke sidestepped her, moving forward with more determination than before. Sakura could do whatever she pleased with what he had told her, if anyone else were to come, he'd be far ahead of them all. That'd give him plenty of time to settle his long awaited meeting.

Still dazed, Sakura watched, as Sasuke's figure grew smaller as he moved farther and farther away from her. Realizing that he was going on ahead alone Sakura did one of three things she could have done, follow him. Though she knew, she should have gone back to the village, the chance that something terrible could take place in the time it took to get help and return would be too great, even if they all went at top speed. Sasuke would have gotten too far ahead of them all. Continuing with the original mission was just absurd now. Although missions were to be top priority, to Sakura nothing else was more important than matters relating to those she cared about most.

Pushing herself to go as fast as her legs were able to, Sakura could see Sasuke's figure ahead, not slowing in the slightest. Whatever was to happen, Sakura was going to be sure to be there. She had let Sasuke go once, and now that he was here again, she wasn't going to let him leave to do something stupid. This time, she would stick by his side, despite the consequences.


	6. Chapter 6: Unintentions

**Chapter 6: Unintentions**

Landing upon the nearest rooftop, Sakura searched around for Sasuke, yet no matter where she looked she only saw unfamiliar faces, every street corner, every open window, in every shop, just unfamiliarity. Feeling a slight panic arising in her, Sakura forced herself to remain calm. This was no time to lose her head. She needed to find Sasuke quick before he did anything stupid. If Itachi really were here, she would somehow try to make sure they did not meet. The last thing he needed was this, no matter how long he had waited, she didn't want to see Sasuke get hut. Leaping off the warm rooftop, Sakura moved onto the other, carefully scanning the crowd for both Uchihas, but she laid eyes to none.

Pausing for a brief moment, Sakura kept to the shadows at the shop's edge. Jumping around without a plan or an idea of one would get her nowhere other than waste time. For a brief moment, she wondered if Naruto had begun to rub off on her. Chuckling at the thought, Sakura stayed back to clear her head. Itachi was somewhere in the village. She knew that much, but what she didn't know was why he was here. She imagined Sasuke had no idea either, so at the moment they were in the same.

Everything below her seemed so calm, the people completely unaware of the battle that could take place if she didn't do something in time. Each individual going about their business, mind filled with the day's plans, the previous conversations and their next stops. She wished she were one of the many among them, how much simpler that would have been.

Her own words sparking an idea, Sakura proceeded from her current hiding spot, out in the open, jumping into the most crowded portion of the street. It would be easy to lose anyone in a huge crowd; it was too simple to have missed. She had nearly overlooked the possibility of that little trick. Now all she had to do was try to locate the rogue ninja, and somehow keep him away from Sasuke. _Great, this should be…right. Itachi, Itachi, just gotta find him._

Trying not to stand out herself, she glanced at every face that passed her by. The one little detail she had forgotten was that she had no idea what Sasuke's older brother looked like. She imagined that he'd have some similarity to Sasuke, but just how much she wasn't sure. Hopefully just by looking at him it would be obvious, if anything based on what she had heard, his demeanor would give him away.

Reaching the end of the street, Sakura had three roads to choose from, each fairly busy. Looking at each in turn, taking in the amount of people that were in each. The two on the left, had numerous people, yet faded towards the end. _So the right._ Taking no time in scanning further, Sakura raced down the street, dodging everyone, as her head swung left and right. None of the faces that glanced back at her had any resemblance to Sasuke at all.

A frustration growing inside her chest, Sakura was almost beginning to think that the Missing-nin was no longer within the Village boundaries but already gone and far from where they where. If that were the case, she was sure Sasuke would pursue him, despite the irrationality of the idea. If that were the case, then searching further for his brother would now be a waste. Pausing near a small stand, Sakura exhaled, allowing fresh air to refill her lungs and clear her busied head._ Sasuke. _If one Uchiha was no longer here, then the only thing left was to find the other.

Glancing up, Sakura decided it would be best to search for him from above. If she had any luck she would spot him, from a rooftop searching as well. With the utmost ease, the pink haired girl, stepped off the ground, her vision now having a greater range than before, if there was nothing in the midst of the village, then the outer edges were the next thing.

Carefully, her emerald eyes, focused on every moving thing. It was times like these Sakura wished she herself were part of the Hyuuga clan. The entire search would have been a thousand times easier and, both Uchiha's would have been found within seconds. Perhaps running after Sasuke wasn't the best of ideas, but it was too late to regret that now.

Seeing the dark haired teen, Sakura rushed towards the edge of the village, barely taking time to breathe as she pushed herself to go faster than she ever thought feasible. Nearing the last building, Sakura could see Sasuke standing extremely still, his gaze fixed before him. Looking past him, a tall man, cloaked in a black robe printed with ruby clouds his face shadowed by his hat, stood a few feet away from Sasuke. Jumping down, Sakura's eyes wandered from the robed man back to Sasuke. "Sasu-"

"Aniki."

"What?" All feeling seemed to have suddenly left her body, her words caught in her throat unable to form, as her eyes widened. This, this person standing just a small distance from them was Sasuke's brother, the one who killed everyone in his clan. A million things began to run through her mind, just as many emotions along with them, all of which were too jumbled to push for first.

Realizing that Sakura had followed him, Sasuke grimaced at knowing she was behind him. She didn't need to get involved; this was his matter and his matter alone. He wanted to tell her to go back, but he knew that would be a failed effort on his part. For now, he'd just focus on the person directly before him, the source of all his anger and hatred. This time he'd end that life, and finally take revenge for his slaughtered clan. "I've finally found you." Itachi remained silent, his gaze still hidden from them. "You pushed me away last time, but this time you won't be able to so easily."

"Has you hatred for me increased enough yet Ototou?" Itachi's voice was calm, not a hint of any clear emotion attached to his words at all. If anything, he seemed almost unfazed by the situation. Tight fisted, Sasuke felt his blood heating with every syllable that slipped out of Itachi's mouth. That calm aura that surrounded his brother was angering him even more. He hadn't changed, not even the smallest bit since he last saw him, nor was he any different from when he was a child. Always calm, always level headed, completed collected in his silent thoughts and ever-watchful eyes. There was no rushing, nor was there ever a challenge worthy enough for him. The more his thoughts revolved around it the more it angered Sasuke. This was the same person who calmly took it all away, killed every last one of them, just for the sake of it.

"I'm going to kill you this time."

"I have no interest in you Sasuke."

"Too bad, I'm not letting you go again." Itachi almost allowed a slight chuckle leave his thin lips, but the fraction of an amusement had already passed.

"Have you reached it then? Has your hatred grown enough to finally kill?" Itachi's stare remained on Sasuke, unblinking and indecipherable."You're not even close."Having heard more than enough, Sasuke charged forward, reaching for his kunai, the sunlight glinting off its sharp edge. Less than a given second, both Uchiha's were no longer visible, as two kunais connected with each other at what should have been their meeting point, the sound that resonated from the contact, shaking Sakura from her stupor. Preparing herself, Sakura stood on full guard, searching for sign of either brother. The forgotten kunais lay on the dusty ground, next to the slight tracings of their owner's footsteps.

Straining her ears for the slightest sound, Sakura felt too open, she was just waiting there, waiting for the battle to reach its climax as she watched from afar like a stupefied chicken. A faint rustle to her left alerted Sakura to one of the two she was seeking. Leaning forward towards the sound, another subtle noise caught her ear. Both her jade orbs, by magnetic force it seemed looked upon the unhidden man. Swallowing hard, Sakura couldn't pull her eyes away from the older man, his piercing gaze holding her to her spot.

"Sakura!" Hearing the far cry grow faint, Sakura rapidly found herself in another place all together. None of her surroundings seemed normal, somehow twisted and ominous. All colours were reversed, or so she perceived them to be, and the air wavered with a nauseating spin.

"Genjutsu." Clasping her hands together, Sakura quickly worked to breaking free from the mind trap. "Release!" The ground seemed to undulate beneath her feet. "Release! Release!" A sliver of panic was inching into her voice as she tried again and again, her eyes shut tightly as she worked her full concentration on breaking free.

"That's not going to work here." Freezing at the low voice, Sakura's eyes snapped open, a sudden fear enveloping her as she stared at Itachi. Looming in front of her, Itachi's expression was a perfect reflection of a stone, unmoving, emotionless, and cold. Raising his hand, listlessly, Sakura found herself gaping at the sky or what she imagined to be the sky, her body extending at odd angles, tingly with an odd sensation. Sweat dripped down her brow, losing itself in her hair. Her breathing began getting ragged; Sakura worked to moving her body, but found all her limbs unresponsive.

"It's useless, this isn't a regular genjutsu." With every word spoken, Sakura felt her limbs being ripped apart, one by one by one. Each syllable beginning the torture and every pausing breath ending it, a cycle that repeated itself with his echoed voice, never fading, never breaking, just a timely routine created just for her. Her screams echoed in her illusionary cage, all the pain she felt, every crack and tear she endured leading to more of her vocal protests.

Rooted to the ground, Sakura's head hung low, as Sasuke dashed past her, charging at his brother once again. His eyes burned, as his Sharigan flared dangerously their gaze pinpointing their target perfect as his fingertips charging with his attack. There would be no holding back; he didn't think he even could if he tried.

Wrenching his fist forward, Sasuke struck air, as Itachi effortless dodged his younger brother's oncoming attack, disappearing from sight as he left Sasuke and his current victim amongst the battered field. Cursing aloud, Sasuke was inclined to follow after him, when he heard a heavy thump behind him. Remembering Sakura, Sasuke whirled around, finding the girl lying limply on the ground, looking almost shriveled.

Racing towards her crumpled form, he was next to within an eye blink, gently lifting her up as he called her name over and over but with no response. She was now gone beyond his reach as well as his words. A warm sensation crawled down his arm, one look and all colour drained from his face. Blood dribbled out of Sakura's mouth, running its way down her translucent cheeks onto his arm, its warmth shaking him with the reality of the situation. "Sakura!" Her pulse was barely detectable, and her body felt cold and yet tepid. "Sakura!"

"They're here! Kakashi!" Deaf to the oncoming voice, Sasuke worked on trying to revive the unconscious girl. Spotting the two teens, Kakashi assessed the area as he rushed closer, moving past Pakun. Seeing Sakura's state, he immediately knew what had taken place without asking the stray Uchiha. "Move over Sasuke." Finally noticing his presence, Sasuke stared up at the silver haired jounin, his eyes wide with worry. It was one Kakashi hoped to never see again. There was a deep fear rooted in the look, one he knew Sasuke would never admit to. Wasting no time, Kakashi lifted up his student, her body feeling too cold for his liking. "We have to get back to the village now. She needs to be treated immediately." Holding tightly to the fallen medic-nin, Kakashi sprinted away, knowing Sasuke would be right behind him, all thoughts of his brother no longer in his mind.


End file.
